Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution
Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is a fan series created by TJlive800. It is a spin-off of'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, set within the same universe. However, this show is a lot darker and more adult-oriented than the original series. It presents a more realistic take on the Ben 10 Franchise. ''Heroes of Evolution is set in the summer, following the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, except with the omission of Ben Tennyson acquiring the new Omnitrix. He still uses the Ultimatrix and goes on various missions and adventures. He develops an association with the Bellwood Police Department (BPD), whose Captain James Rozum, brother of NASA's Colonel Rozum, occasionally consults Ben on crimes that may have to do with him. Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin almost always accompany Ben on his escapades but express annoyance at his carefree attitude and occasional rudeness The following contains both factual info and opinions from series creator TJlive800. This is the one section of this article whose content is not encyclopedic. This is behind the scenes. ---- Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is meant for fans of Alien Force and Ultimate Alien who did not like Omniverse and found it to be a bad idea for the show. I, as one would expect, am one of those people. The beauty of the franchise to me is that fans from the start could actually grow up with Ben, and as the fans grew, so did the show to match their likes. Other kids would still be kids and could watch the first series, liking it and by the end, want to see Ben 10 take a turn for the better after one long first series. These people who were done with the original would want to see it grow as they did too - it's a ton of episodes to watch and some time would pass as you do it - little kids won't have the patience to sit and binge-watch four seasons in a week, and I doubt their parents would even allow that. After the kids got older, they'd be interested in something tilted a little more towards the mature end of things, appealing to kids 10 and above. Man of Action and Dwayne McDuffie understood this perfectly and decided that since the fans are growing up with their favorite watch-wielding hero, why not be realistic and make the poor kid grow up? So as opposed to waiting a month for a new season, fans waited several. And the payoff: make it a five-year gap between the original and AF. These 10+ year-olds as well as other kids having watched the original would have increased maturity for a better balance of action and drama. The show was great! Then, the producers thought that the kids may miss the old aliens and the increased chaos and action, so rather than make the show childish, they made it more populated. It still had the same themes people were expecting after growing up another 2 years - now, it had more aliens for them to look forward to. Everything went perfectly, the kids became teens. And now, the producers thought that teens were the same as adults and childish antics would invoke "old guy nostalgia" of their younger years. The problem was that they were still in their younger years and wanted the show to keep growing. The producers had every single chance to make it grow - the cast, the team, the writers, directors, Man of Action - they blew every chance they had and expected kids to "de-age" because the same thing happened to Ben. All those fans growing with the show only wanted to see it grow more and they dumped every chance they had to make that happen, moving the show back to kids. The extreme problem with that is Omniverse does not have enough spouting of expository dialogue for these young kids to get what's going on. At first they'd find it light entertainment, but as the series progresses, they'd want to understand it because as we all know, young kids are curious. Except for that to happen, the kids would have to see the original show, which would suit them, as well as Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Those two shows can only work when the audience grows with the character. The kids can't instantly become fans, making Omniverse pointless. It's a terrible way to introduce kids to Ben 10 after so much has gone on and longtime fans/devotees are expecting more. And then the vicious cycle begins. These kids go through the first show slowly, become fans of bigger stuff, watch AF/UA to the point where they're older now, expecting better, and then Omniverse can never be appealing even after they're set to understand what's going on - the stories are strong but the execution is WAY too childish to appeal to anyone. Newcomer children won't get it and would have to go back and watch stuff not meant for them just yet. Once it is, they'll hate Omniverse. This huge chunk of fans would just move on from Ben 10. They get the fans to a certain point, and then dump them, get a new set. Every set of fans likes the show up to UA as they grow with it - if they only watch the original and come to OV then it won't make sense to them. They'll wait, grow up, see AF/UA, then hate Omniverse. Rinse and repeat. Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution is essentially a service to the fans that the producers abandoned. The fans that liked AF/UA and wanted to see it grow and not go down. It's a continuation of UA, but with elements that fans having moved on would appreciate.' When the fans lost faith in Ben 10, being teens, they shifted their focuses to PG-13 movies and crime shows, generally speaking. They would likely still appreciate what Ben 10 used to be' - this recreates that but adds elements from the other stuff they were watching in the meantime, so they can slide right in and relate with the show and its concept. The realistic elements are really just the removal of the outlandish silliness even AF/UA had - half-a-second transformations with no science in the science fiction, intentionally saying the names of the aliens even during the first time they transformed (If you think the names were pre-programmed, Azmuth is the galaxy's smartest being and its biggest buzz-kill - do you really think he'd name one of his aliens something like "Humungousaur" and then program that into the galaxy's best piece of technology?), etc. It omits just the elements that moved-on fans would find ridiculous - we still get Ultimates, we still get all the powers the aliens have - it's just described with more logical sense to make it feel as though you were actually experiencing it. Nothing is too overpowered, but it never gets to grounded to reality to be "boring". It feels like the old AF/UA but it just has a few added elements for broader appeal to the even older audiences. Factual content continues now. (Cast applies if I, TJlive800 imagine a certain actor/actress' likeness to match that of a character) Main Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Recurring/Supporting Characters: *BPD Captain James Rozum (Bill Paxton) *Max Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Colonel Rozum Antagonists *Will Harangue (Incarcerated) *Vulkanus (Incarcerated) *U.S. General John Briggs (Deceased) *Krill and Wyatt Herman (Deceased) *Phil Stephens/Forever King Philip (Rhys Ifans) (Deceased) *Percival "Percy" Lancaster (Simon Baker) (Incarcerated) *Simon Williams (Incarcerated) *Richard "Rick" Thomas (Sean Pertwee) (Deceased) *Michael Morningstar/Darkstar *Unidentified mastermind Ben Tennyson is 16 years old and still has the Ultimatrix with him. He has access to the same aliens as Ultimate Alien, but the process and appearance of the alien transformations are far more realistic and detailed. The Ultimatrix's voice command system is more computerized - rather than random dialogue being spouted out by Ben's voice, since the Ultimatrix is a piece of technology, it will repeat certain commands depending on how Ben uses it. Main article: Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution/Episodes Season 1 The show presents a realistic take on the Ben 10 franchise, so the processes of the characters' abilities are shown in further detail as opposed to a flash of a second. The most prominent example of this is during Ben's transformations - the process is both explained and shown with extensive detail to really illustrate the manipulation of his organs. The full processes are described in each alien's article. Also, the aliens' appearances are more dependent on the real-life object or creature they are based on - for example, Swampfire's bodily composition is made up of rotten plants and his skin is designed to resemble rotting tree bark. These elements will be more defined in Swampfire's appearance in the show. His skin will have broken spots where slime and moss are growing underneath - his wrists will be encrusted with plant roots and small leaves will grow on the spot, overlapping rotten sections of dead plants. His palm will first smoke before setting on fire, and the fire will kill plants that stop the rapid growth of roots encircling his body. MORE INFO COMING SOON ON THE SERIES Category:Series Category:Fanon Shows Category:Spin-off Category:Spin Offs Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben 10 Series Category:Sequels Category:Ben 10: Heroes of Evolution